maxpaynefandomcom-20200223-history
The Great American Savior of the Poor
is the twelfth chapter in Max Payne 3. Plot Wilson Da Silva tells Max that there's an old Hotel, where nobody ever leaves, which contains members of the Crachá Preto. Max agrees to help and enters the building from the basement. He spots two Crachá Preto members dumping body bags into the fire. They quickly throw the last bag and leave the room via elevator. Max follows them via the same elevator and sees them both near some surgical equipment. Max shoots them both and continues to proceed. Later on, Max finds a group of Comando Sombra that have been captured and had some of their organs taken away from them. In that group he sees Serrano, who can barely walk and has lost his eye. Max lets everyone go and continues on his mission. Some time later in the chapter, Max enters a room that used to be the kitchen for the hotel restaurant, now used as a laboratory and sees Arthur Fischer, a surgeon for the Brancos who has been harvesting organs for the Crachá Preto, frantically trying to collect his money. Max shouts at him asking what he has been doing, while Dr. Fischer offers Max lots of money just to let him go. A few seconds later, Serrano enters the room, shouting at Dr. Fischer, then Serrano takes a scalpel off one of the tables and stabs the doctor. This was Serrano's revenge. Max then continues and later in the chapter, he finds a small room filled with ammunition and exposed columns outside of the room. He takes some C4 explosives and plants them on the pillars, while he is planting the C4, some of Crachá Preto attack Max who fights his way through, thus planting C4 on other columns. After the C4 is planted, Max goes on the roof and shouts at some Crachá Preto members,while holding a detonator high up in his hand so they can see and not shoot Max. Later, Álvaro Neves comes out of his chopper and sees Max with a detonator. They have a conversation about what the Crachá Preto is doing and later Max gets annoyed and pushes the button, thus destroying the building. While the building is collapsing, Max fights his way through some Crachá Preto members with some rooftop tremors messing up his aim. Later, as Max is knocked down by a tremor, Neves comes and points his gun at Max while he is down. When he is about to pull the trigger, he gets killed by Max's friend Raul Passos. They both have a short argumentative conversation and then leave with a chopper as the building collapses. Appearances *Max Payne *Raul Passos *Wilson Da Silva *Serrano *Álvaro Neves (Killed) *Arthur Fischer (Killed) Enemies * Crachá Preto Trivia *This is the only chapter in the series where Max can use C4. *When Max confronts Neves, he shouts "I got nothing to lose!". This may be a reference to the original game tagline "A Man With Nothing To Lose" or alternatively, "New York. Fugitive Undercover Cop. Nothing to Lose'". It is also the title of the second to last stage of the game (Nothing to Lose). *This is the only chapter where scripted Bullet Time sequences do not occur. * This is the only chapter that all of the weapon attachments appeared but the laser can't be used. * The game's subtitles and the name of the chapter use the US spelling of "savior". However, the large bold text that appears in game as Max talks uses the UK spelling, "saviour". Video Walkthrough Collectibles Gallery SerranoKillingTheDoctor.JPG|Serrano is about to kill the doctor that brutalized him SerranoDefeated.JPG|Max find Serrano brutalized Obtainable Achievements/Trophies Sometimes You Get Lucky Get A Headshot During The Rooftop Tremors 5 Gamerscore / Bronze Trophy es:El gran salvador americano de los pobres Category:Chapters Category:Max Payne 3 Category:Max Payne 3 Chapters